Demily: El amor destroza todas las barreras
by Demmily
Summary: Fanfiction: El Amor destroza todas las barreras. Main characters: •Emily Deschanel •David Boreanaz •Los actores utilizados en el fanfic no me pertenecen a mi , ellos se pertenecen a si mismos , este fic no es creado con motivos para insultar a alguien, es para entretenimiento y pasarse un buen rato con mis locuras iniciemos. Capitulo 1:Sentimientos encontrados.
1. Chapter 1 sentimientos encontrados

Fanfiction: El Amor destroza todas las barreras.

Main characters:

•Emily Deschanel

•David Boreanaz

•Los actores utilizados en el fanfic no me pertenecen a mi , ellos se pertenecen a si mismos , este fic no es creado con motivos para insultar a alguien, es para entretenimiento y pasarse un buen rato con mis locuras iniciemos.

Capitulo 1:Sentimientos encontrados.

-Era un dia especial para todo el cast,habian conseguido llegar al capitulo 100 de Bones con éxito,mientras TJ y Tamara graban parte de una escena , David decidió ir a su camerino para repasar el libreto y hacer correcciones gráficas en las grabaciones,el no lo podia creer bones logro alcanzar su centésimo episodio con éxito , nunca penso tanto apoyo del publico por la serie , mil pensamientos surcaban su cabeza mientras revisaba los guiones hasta que una dulce voz lo hizo parar.

-Hola David-Dijo Emily desde la puerta del camerino.

-Hola Emily , pasa-dijo David señalando un pequeño espacio en el sillón en el que se encontraba.

David estaba realmente ocupado repasando los libretos y ediciones de las distintas tomas para que el episodio quedara excepcional,realmente le preocupaba que al publico no le agradase el episodio ya que , era el centésimo y Hart le dio la oportunidad de dirigirlo por su cuenta , ya que con el tiempo trabajando en distintas series y con su profesional carrera tenia la capacidad y el talento para conllevar esa en un momento dado reparo que su compañera se habia quedado callada , asi que decidió dejar por un momento los guiones , se estiro y se acomodo en el sillón junto a su compañera.

-Perdon Emily , pero eh estado ocupado con las ediciones y las tomas - David hizo una pausa para observar a su compañera que ahora lo miraba atentamente.

-Ya veo, no quiero molestaste David solo venia a entregaste la invitación-Emily metió la mano a su bolso y de este saco una pequeña tarjeta de color crema con toques rojizos-Michaela organizo una reunión en su casa esta noche por el aniversario cien de bones y quiere que asistamos.-Dijo la actriz lanzando su típica sonrisa que volvía locos a todos.-

David cogió la invitación y la observo rapidamente - Y .. Tu iras?-pregunto algo nervioso.

-No lo se todavia David,mi carro se descompuso y el mecánico ira a arreglarlo hasta la próxima semana y mi hermana tendrá una reunión con sus amigas en la playa , asi que dudo que pueda asistir...-dijo Emily desapareciendo aquella encantadora sonrisa.

-Yo te llevo!-Dijo david sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Pero , no puedes David tendras que recoger a tu hijo del soccer-dijo Emily ponindose de pie.

-Hanna se puede encargar de eso , no le veo ningun inconveniente llevarte , aparte queda de paso tu casa antes de llegar la casa de Michaela -Dijo David con una sonrisa que mataba.

-Esta bien , pero si te causo algun inconveniente o algo no dudes en desirmelo que yo sin problemas podria ir

En taxi o caminando -dijo Emily recogiendo su bolso para salir de ahi.

-creeme no sera ninguno Emily - dijo David antes de abrasarla y despedirse.

-Gracias David!-dijo Emily desapareciendo de el camerino.

-Boreanaz que pasa por tu cabeza !?, tendre que habisarle a hana y ordenar mi carro , porque rayos dije eso?mi inconsciente me lo pide sin mas ... Pero es mi amiga y yo estare ahi para ella -dijo el agarrando todos los papeles para dirigirse a su casa.

Ya eran las ocho de la noche y David ya se habia vestido con un traje azul marino y una corbata roja , la invitación de Michaela era muy exigente , ella queria que fuéramos todos de gala aunque al final todos termináran borrachos sin distinguir la elegancia "típico de Michaela " -se dijo David cerrando la puerta de su casa con llave y subiendo a su auto.

-me pregunto que se pondrá Emmily?-se dijo.

David ordeno un poco su auto y arranco hacia la casa de las Deschannel , a el siempre le encantaba ir por esos rumbos era una privada muy bonita , en la noche se iluminaba con los lindos faroles y tenían un gran jardin de distintas flores , eso era espectacular.

David llego a la casa de Emily , bajo del auto y toco la puerta.

-Ah? Hola David!-dijo una linda voz detras de la puerta .

-Hola Zoey , que linda te vez-dijo David a la hermana menor de Emily , ella era una persona amigable y muy sociable , pero el no venia a hablar con ella sino hiba por Emily.

-Gracias David , igual tu , supongo que vienes por mi Hermana verdad?-dijo Zoey con una risita a David.

-Si Zoey , vengo por Emily , si vendra?-pregunto dudoso David pero a los segundos su pregunta fue contestada por una voz adentro de la casa.

De esta salio Emily con un lindo vestido negro brillante que le hacia lucir su figura , y tenia un hermoso escote , con lindas perlas de collar.

-Ya estoy lista , espero que no te halla molestado mi hermanita David-Dijo Emmily despeinando a Zoey un poco .

-Wow, Emi...Emily-dijo David boquiabierto, el nunca habia mirado a su compañera luciendo tan hermosos y escotados vestidos.

-No te gusto?-dijo con cara triste.

-No,lo que trataba de decirte e que luces bellísima -Dijo David mirábamos de pies a cabeza.

-Gracias*se sonroja*creo que es hora de irnos sino Michaela nos matara -dijo risueña Emily . Ella se despidió de su hermana y se subio al auto.

-Adiós Zoey-Dijo David subiendo al auto.

-Adiós David , cuida a mi hermanita y no quiero que anden de piarillos eh -dijo Zoey en tono ruisueño a David y A Emily .

-Jajaj hay Zoey claro que no le pasara nada -Dijo David volteando a ver a Emily con su sonrisa seductora.

-Creo que es hora de irnos David no crees-dijo Emily apartando la vista de aquellos ojos color chocolate que la volvían un tanto loquilla.

En el Auto era todo risas y recuerdos , Emily le recordaba a David sus primeras experiencias como la doctora brennan y todos los errores que tuvo , nunca le salían los nombres científicos , mientras que ella redactaba sus anécdotas David la escuchaba y de vez en cuando la volteaba a ver , era tan linda cuando recordaba cosas , era como ver una niña chiquita contenta, y eso le gustaba a David .

Tras Risas y recuerdos , repararon que se habian pasado de la casa de Michaela unas cuantas calles , pero era imposible no perderse en aquella sonrisa encantadora de ella.

-Emily vez por tu culpa nos pasamos-dijo jugando David.

-Por mi culpa tu no tenias los ojos en el camino , mirabas a ada rato -dijo Emily con una sonrisa de niña chiquita.

-Pero esque tenia que hacerlo no podia dejar a mi compañera hablando sola -dijo David mirando el camino , y sonriendo con su típica sonrisa seductora.

-Bien creo que es esa casa -dijo Emily apartando la mirada de aquella sonrisa -si esa es , mira va llegando TJ y Tamara-

-Jaj ya sabia Emily , ya eh venido pero gracia por volvermelo a decir-Dijo David con Tono juguetón ,mientras se estacionaba-Vamos bajemos-dijo David.

-Vallamos a saludar -Dijo Emily apunto de abrir la puerta cuando la detuvo David-

-Ni se te ocurra Emily , yo soy tu chofer esta noche y yo te abriré la puerta-dijo David bananales del auto.

-Gracia Davi...-Dijo Emily bajando del auto , pero ella no piso vine el escalón , David la alcanzo a sujetar de la cintura y la atrapo.

-Estas bien?-dijo algo alarmado David.

-No, solo pise en falso gracias David-Dijo Emily volteando a ver a los ojos.

Sus caras estaban a escasos centímetros , David solo miraba aquellos hermosos ojos azul claro que radiaban calides y ella se perdía en aquellos ojos chocolate , eran muy lindos.

Sus caras empezaron a acercarse poco a poco a escasos centímetros de los labios uno del otro pero una voz hizo parar aquello.

-Valla , valla pensé que no vendrían -Dijo una voz detras de ellos , era Michaela .

-Jeje Hola^^ Michaela perdon por el retraso tuve que pasar por Emily-David tartamudeo un poco al ver como lo miraba Michaela .

-Si el tuvo que pasar por mi y yo no estaba lista , 1Dijo Emily safandose de la mano de David que aun la sujetaba de la cintura.

-Ya veo, y porque tardaron mucho la casa de Emily queda a 10minutos de aqui, no me quieran mentir algo pasa entre ustedes dos que no quieren contarle.

-Vamos a dentro que me estoy congelando -Dijo David para alejar a Michaela de aquellos pensamientos , pero era inevitable que ella les hiciera la lluvia de preguntas adentro , aun asi suspiro y entro con las chicas a su casa.

~Algo en Emily lo traía enganchado , porque accedió sin pensarlo a llevarla ?,porque simplemente una sonrisa de ella le alegra el resto del dia ? Porque se pierde en aquellos hermosos ojos azul claro ? Era definitivo todo apuntaba a...

-David Boreanaz enamorado de Emily deschanel?-~dijo para sus adentros David -Si por eso me pasa todo , yo estoy enamorado de Emily...

 _Buenas este es mi primer Fanfiction espero que les allá gustado el primer capitulo,comenten que les gustaría que pasara:D_


	2. Chapter 2 Protagonista

Fanfiction: El Amor destroza todas las barreras.

Main characters:

•Emily Deschanel

•David Boreanaz

•Los actores utilizados en el fanfic no me pertenecen a mi , ellos se pertenecen a si mismos , este fic no es creado con motivos para insultar a alguien, es para entretenimiento y pasarse un buen rato con mis locuras iniciemos.

Capitulo 2:Protagonista

-David Boreanaz enamorado de Emily deschanel?-~dijo para sus adentros David -Si por eso me pasa todo , yo estoy enamorado de Emily...

La casa de Michaela era muy acogedora , tenia muchos adornos lindos y una gran mesa ya preparada para servir los mas deliciosos manjares.

-Que linda es tu casa Michaela!-dijo David mientras entraba por la puerta .

-Gracias David,porfavor sientense que ya esta casi lista la cena.-dijo Michaela

Se marchaba a la cocina.

Todos se fueron a sentar alrededor de aquella gran mesa,Tamara al lado de TJ ,enfrente de Tamara Emily y a lado de ella David .

-Ustedes saben si vendra Hart ?-pregunto TJ .

-Dijo que si vendría , y que si tardaba era porque tenia que reorganizar los guiones del próximo episodio-Dijo Emily observando a cada uno de los presentes.

-Espero que no demore tanto porque este hombre ya tiene hambre -dijo en tono gracioso David señalando su panza.

-Ay David tu siempre tienes hambre -dijo divertida Tamara .

David echo una leve sonrisa y volteo hacia su amiga , pero al verla le parecio extraño no verla sonreír , el siempre le hacia reir con sus broma pero esta vez no.

-Te ocurre algo Emily?-pregunto David seriamente a su compañera.

-No,no es nada David no te preocupes -Dijo Emily mostrando una falsa sonrisa.

David no continuo mas , era obvio que a su compañera le pasaba algo pero no queria entrometerás en su vida personal o causar daños .

-Ya esta la cena!-grito Michaela saliendo de la cocina con un platillo hermoso.

-Langosta!-se escucho la voz de TJ al ver la entrada de Michaela .

Todos soltaron una risa por la expresión de su compañero -valla veo que te gusta la langosta TJ-dijo Michaela dejando el plato en el centro de la mesa .

-Ya podemos iniciar a comer - dijo Michaela.

-Y Hart dijo que llegaría tarde -dijo preocupado David.

-Me hablo hace un momento y me dijo que por asuntos personales no podria asistir a esta reunión , que despues haria la celebración en su casa en la playa.

-Valla pues a comer-dijo TJ levantandoce para agarrar un pedazo de esa deliciosa langosta.

Tamara hizo lo mismo y Michaela igual , cada una se sirvió una mediana porción de langosta.

David ya se hiba a servir cuando vio que Emily no habia tomado nada de alimento.-Rayos!-paso por su mente , -como puede ser que nadie se acordó de que ella era vegana-David miro a todos comer , y a el le sonaba su estomago pero no podia dejar a la protagonista sin comer , David se puso de pie y se dirigio a la cocina.

-A donde vas David?-pregunto curiosa Michaela .

-Voy a traer mm... Aderezo-fue lo unico que se le ocurrio decir David para salir del comedor libre.

-Aderezo?-dijo Emily extrañada-se supone que la langosta no lleva aderezo-

TJ solo le hizo una seña de que no entendia , al igual que Tamara .

Ya tenia mas de cinco minutos David en la cocina y todavia no regresaba , era muy raro , asi que Emily decidió ir a buscarlo.

Al entrar a la cocina se asombro al ver a David cocinando una -mmm, ensalada?-dijo Emily en su mente ,que estara tramando si el no come ensalada-dijo curiosa haci que se acerco mas , pero al poco tiempo fue descubierta.

-Wow Emily cuanto tiempo llevas mirando?-dijo David algo sorprendido.

-Poco, y no sabia que te gustaba la ensalada-dijo Emily con cara de no comprender.

-O Emily porfavor tu me conoces bien yo no soy el chico que come vegetales-dijo David en tono divertido.

-entonces para quien son?-pregunto curiosa Emily.

-Pues para ti,vi que no se acordaron de que eres vagana y no podías comer entonces te hize esto-dijo David mostrando a Emily una ensalada de lechuga , era muy buena la presentación

Era de decirse .

-Gracias,no era necesario David enserio aveces no como y no me afecta , aparte yo me lleno con agua-dijo en tono gracioso.

-Si es necesario Emily eres mi amiga y mi protagonista y no te puedo dejar morir de desnutrición -dijo en tono divertido David dandole la ensalada.

-Protagonista?-pregunto curiosa Emily.

-emm... -David no sabia que decir su cuerpo no era el mismo , no habia pensado antes de hablar , meydei meydei David sufrirá un colapso si no contesta-emm.. Si protagonista de Bones -dijo dandole un empujonsito en el hombro.

-Gracias encerio David-dijo Emily.

-Vaya , ya veo porque tardaban tanto -se escucho una voz desde la puerta de la cocina-como que a ustede dos les gusta estar solitos no?-dijo Michaela con tono perspicaz.

-No,mira Michaela me hizo ensalada!-dijo Emily mostrando el plato.

-ensalada?...dios Emily lo siento tano no me acordaba que eras vegana perdón-dijo su amiga abrazando a Emily.

-no importa michi, ya me hicieron de comer-dijo Emily volteando a ver a David mientras salía de la cocina.-

David se quedo lavando las manos en el fregadero mientras varios pensamientos le recorrían la mente.

-mi amiga mi protagonista-que rayos me esta pasando David tu tienes esposa eh un hijo que sucede contigo-dijo tratándose de sacar esos pensamientos pero sin éxito solo resonaba en su mente .

-Su protagonista-...

Hola^^ chicos espero que les este gustando el fic , vuelvo a repetir que esta historia no es creada con el fin de agredir a alguien , solo es creada por la imaguinacion loka de alguien, espero que se la estén pasando bien y esto se va a volver ma B&B en el próximo capitulo si quieres que actualice espero 10 reviews aqui abajo los quiero mucho Cuidense!


End file.
